Media recording capabilities, such as photographing and video recording, have been integrated with remarkable regularity in a score of common, everyday devices. The ubiquity of such media recording capabilities has prompted a growing demand for media applications, particularly to access media stored on different devices and to share media with other users. The Internet has further fueled the demand for media applications by greatly expanding the amount of media available to users and providing an ever widening audience for conveniently sharing media.
Numerous tools have emerged that allow users to share and access media through Internet-connected devices. For example, an online storage provider can allow users to share and access files, including media files such as photos, through a web browser from any Internet-connected device. Users can browse photos and search image content through an application on a client device.
However, as users store more and more photos, the organization of such photos can become a cumbersome and time consuming chore. Some users may not bother due to the large amount of time required to organize their photos, while others may begin to organize their photos and give up half way. Properly organized photos can allow users to search, browse, share, and otherwise manage their photos more efficiently and easily, but the barriers to proper organization remain high.